Momentos de las hormonas de Katherine kavanagh
by milidemily
Summary: Momentos de Kate durante su embarazo!


Momentos confusos de las hormonas de Kate Kavanagh

Kate POV

Estoy cansada de estar embrazada el que dijo que este periodo es la dulce espera nuca tuvo un bebe en su panza, me dolía la espalda tenia los pies hinchados perdí mi cintura y para rematar mi vida sexual con Elliot ha decaído considerablemente pero no sé cómo diablos me sentía tan feliz dentro de mi esta mi hija mi bebita tengo tantas ganas de conocerla además Elliot se ha comportado tan protector conmigo desde que supimos que seriamos padres él dice que seré una buena madre pero tengo miedo de hacer algo mal no me perdonaría hacer las cosas mal con mi niña afortunadamente cuento con Elliot sé que el estará ahí para para nosotras. Ya tengo casi 8 meses de embarazo y ya no puedo ir a trabajar estoy tan grande como una casa aunque Elliot no para de decirme que me veo hermosa la verdad no sé cómo puede creer tal cosa yo solo puedo ver mi panza nada más soy ahora. Me encontraba en casa arreglando la ropita de mi bebe cuyo armario tiene más cosas que el mío todo gracias a sus tías Ana y Mía en el cuarto de mi beba que el mismo Elliot construyo este tiene una vista hermosa al bosque cercano nuestra casa eso le daba mucho luminosidad al cuarto de paredes blancas llenas de cuadros con nuestras fotos y un estante lleno de peluches y un mural de flores alrededor de su cuna color caoba y su nombre en mayúsculas color rosa AVA ese será su nombre después de muchas opciones y discusiones nuestra hija tiene nombre Ava Grace Grey estaba tan encimada en mis pensamientos que no escuche a mi esposo llegar hasta que me abraza por detrás tocando mi panza pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y Ava comenzó a patear como loca creo que ya sabe que el es su padre es solo que lo mire y ella comienza a patear con fuerza.

Creo que te ha extrañado estaba muy tranquila hasta ahora, dije sonriente pegándome más a Elliot cuanto amo a este hombre nunca imagine que el hermano del loco controlador del novio de Ana seria mi esposo y el padre de mi hija.

Mm solo Ava me ha extrañado? Pregunta haciendo un adorable puchero para girarme y besarme acercándome mas a el tanto como mi panzota nos lo permitía mi reposo prenatal se estaba haciendo aburrido mientras Elliot salía a trabajar todos los días y yo me quedaba en casa , me separo para susurrar en su oído que me lleve a nuestra habitación de repente sus fuertes brazos me cargan como sino pesara nada hasta la habitación cuando llegamos me deja suavemente sobre la cama Elliot comienza a besar mi cuello mi clavícula y va quitando lentamente mi blusa y sujetador empieza besar mis pechos sonríe porque sabe que desde que me embarace han crecidos dos tallas y son más sensibles que antes no puedo reprimir mis gemidos amo sus labios sobre mis pechos esto me excita mucho Oh Por Dios Amo a este hombre y mucho podría decirse que con locura pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en un delicioso helado de mantecado con trozos de nueces y fresas bañado con sirope de chocolate.

Espera amor no quiero sexo ahora digo con hilo de voz por la sanción que producen en mi sus besos, me mira totalmente desorientado.

Lo que dije no tengo ganas amor tengo antojo de helado de mantecado con trozos de nueces y fresas bañado en sirope de chocolate puedes conseguirlo? Pregunto con mi mejor mirada de cordero degollado.

Oh nena ahora tienes un antojo? Responde haciendo pucheros.

Si mi vida por favor a menos que quieras que nuestra hija nazca con cara de nuez? Digo totalmente enojada por Dios soy una mujer embarazad con un antojo es tan difícil que lo entienda, suspira resignado y comienza arreglar su ropa para salir.

Está bien nena iré por tu helado y todo lo que se te antoja solo espérame aquí ya regreso dijo besa mi frente y sale dl cuarto.

Al cabo de diez minutos estoy súper impaciente porque Elliot se tarda tanto en conseguir mi antojo ahora mi bebe va a tener cara de nuez por culpa de su padre miro el reloj una y otra vez me siento cansada bostezo un par de veces y no sé cómo me quede dormida hasta que siento que mi marido me despierta y lo primero que veo es su hermosa sonrisa que apreciaría mejor si me dejara dormir como se le ocurre despertarme estoy durmiendo muy a gusto en mi cama calientita.

Nena despierta ya traje tu helado como lo pediste y me muestra la copa que tare sobre una bandeja exactamente como lo imagine helado de mantecados con nueces fresas y bañado con sirope de chocolate, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y le digo

YA NO QUIERO NADA ELLIOT GREY COMO SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARME TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME CUESTA DORMIR CON ESTA PANZA? NOO NO LA TIENES PORQUE NO ERES TU QUIEN LA ESTA CARGANDO ASI QUE LLEVATE ESA BANDEJA FUERA DE MI VISTA Y DEJAME DORMIR. Me mira asustado y asiente en silencio me ayuda a recostarme otra vez me arropa deja un beso sobre mis labios.

Duerme nena guardare el helado para más tarde, sale del cuarto y yo trato de dormir de nuevo y no lo consigo doy varias vueltas antes de aceptar que ya no podre dormir mas no puede dejar de pensar en lo grosera que fui con Elliot el solo quería complacerme y yo le respondo así no fue justo con el mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas (malditas hormonas) empiezo a sollozar sin control Elliot entra al cuarto se acuesta a mi lado me abraza para consolarme me dice que me ama y todo tipo de pablaras cariñosas lloro aún más por lo afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado hasta que logro calmarme lo beso y seguimos con lo que empezamos antes de mi antojo después de una larga sesión de sexo caemos agotados y me abrazo a el tanto como panza me lo permite y me dejo llevar por Morfeo pensando en que falta muy poco para la llegada de nuestra hija tengo una vida maravillosa junto al hombre que más amo sin dudas será un buen padre nada puede ser mejor.


End file.
